Sin
by AngelLija
Summary: Sam comes to Port Charles to find love, but finds hate instead. 7 deadly sins rewritten. Please review. Added chapters 5-9. complete
1. Chapter 1: Deal With The Devil

**Chapter 1: Deal With The Devil**

This is me, I thought to myself, this is my life. Sitting in this gloomy courtroom I recapped the event of my life since I arrived to Port Charles. Life was easy back then, I stole things and sold them later. That's how I made my money. I lived from ship to ship, from street to street. It was always Danny and me.

Danny, the thought came to my mind. How is Danny right now? Is he safe? Is he warm? Is he fed? Noone can answer those questions, not anymore.

I traded the simple life for love, that stupid thing called love. I loved him, I truly did, but I was just his slut, the girl who he lusted. (No, I'm not talking about Danny) I did everything for love. I could have killed for love. I tried to kill for love.

"Everybody rise, Judge Charlandos has made her decision." The boy said. I rose to my feet and touched my stomach as something in my heart jumped. The memories from my past resurfaced in my head as I rethought my actions.

They say noone can make a deal with anyone who they have never seen, but that is exactly what I did, I made a deal with the devil. I thought that anything I did was for Danny, he needed me, he still does. I tried to be his sister, his mother, his father, his brother, and even his guardian angel. I wished that I could steel from a really rich person and get lots of money, but instead I lost more then I gained. I always wanted to find a rich man who would love me, but instead he hates me. The names of the seven deadly sins rang in my head as I recounted all of my recent sins.

* * *

Personally, I don't like this fic but I posted it on a few different sites and the readers lived it. They are now presuring me to write the sequal already (I'm happy they liked it.). :)


	2. Chapter 2: Greed

**Chapter 2: Greed**

"How much does that one cost? Can I see it?" I asked the cashier as he handed me another gold necklace with a diamond in it.  
"It's 20,000" He told me, I new I can't afford it but that didn't matter. The question was, can I steal it? "How about that one?" I pointed to another necklace behind the glass. There were five necklaces out already but in order to steal it, I needed a distraction. He pulled out that necklace and I say that the price tag was a little loose on it. He handed the necklace to me as I tried it on. I slid my fingers through the tag and it easily fell off. "I love it." I said, "I'll buy it, how much is it?" I asked as I handed the necklace to the cashier.

"There's no price on it." He stated in confusion.  
"I think it fell to the flood, I think I saw it fall." I misled him. He bend down and tried to find the price tag that I secretly held in my hand, it gave me enough time. I took the 20,000 necklace and I ripped the price tag off of it, then I put the necklace in my pocket.

"I'm sorry miss, I can't find it anywhere." The cashier stated.  
"That's ok, I'll come back next time, maybe then I'll find something that I'll like." I told him as I walked out of the store. I got what I wanted and it was right in my pocket.

While on the street, I was happy about my success, I stole again and no one even saw me. I looked around and a sight of beautiful leather and fur came to my attention. It was cold on that street anyways, I went into the fur and leather coat store. It was harder to steal from this store but maybe I'll get a purse or a wallet if someone isn't careful.

The sight of a blond woman got my attention. She was looking through the leather section. Her purse was constantly falling off of her shoulder. "Sonny, come here." The woman called all the way across the store as a handsome man emerged.

"What?" The man said when he came closer to that woman.  
"Try this on, I want to see if it fits." The woman told the man and she still tried to fuss with her purse. She finally took her purse off and put it on a coat rack as she handed the man the coat. I pretended to be looking around for a coat until the man and the woman were more distracted.

"It's fits perfectly but it's not my type." The man said.  
"It is perfect, just please try it. Who knows, you might actually like leather." The woman told him as she leaned in for a kiss. That was the perfect distraction. I opened that woman's purse and pulled out her wallet. I then left the store.

I was on the street again as I opened up the wallet to see if there was any money in it. It was full of cash and credit cards. I pulled out the woman's drivers licence to find out what is her name. "Caroline Leah Corinthos" it said. If I only would have known then that stealing that woman's wallet would lead to the biggest mistake of my life.


	3. Chapter 3: Gluttony

**Chapter 3: Gluttony**

"Good night, sleep tight." I said to Danny as I tucked him into bed. He was older then me but he was like my child, I always had to take care of him. The stress got to me. I had to look over schools for Danny. I remembered how I send him to a normal school that had special education classes. The other kids bashed him, discriminated against him, even tried to kill him to see if mentally challenged people feel pain, they feel and they feel even more. I once send him to an all special education school but he hated it there. The other kids scared him and teased him for bing the oldest. Danny needed an education in order to go out to the society. I felt a moment of hate towards my mother for keeping Danny locked in a basement. She felt shame that her son was mentally challenged, she didn't care to think that it's not his fault but it's hers, she was hooked on pain killers while pregnant.

I knew that I could trust Danny and that he is not going to wake up any time soon. I got my coat and left my boat "The Pirates Loft". I remembered how I got that boat, I was a waitress at "The Pirates Loft" back when it was a haunted ship on Halloween. It had a restaurant in it and that's where I worked. After a few years, the haunted ship got too boring for the children so my boss gave me that boat as a gift to keep me silent. The truth was that he molested a few children while they visited "The Pirates Loft".

I walked out on the docks and I started walking to a further side of town, I past through "The Haunted Star" casino as I continued to walk. It was almost a half an hour later that I finally reached my destination, "The Drunken Sailor". "The Drunken Sailor" was a bar in the worst town of Port Charles. It was on the docks and it was basically for sailors but other people also came. I walked into "The Drunken Sailor" and the noice of blues and drunken talkers hit my ears.

"Sammy" I heard a guy scream, it was one of the usual's.  
"Hay Chunk." That was his name and that is who a talked to the most. He was good to talk to, always drunk and always funny. He always took my stress away.  
"What you steal?" Chunk asked me, he knew about my stealing but he didn't care, noone at "The Drunken Sailor" did. "Guess what? I stole a rich woman's wallet, her name is Carly Corinthos." everyone knew who the Corinthos' were. "Did you just say Carly Corinthos?" Luke asked. He was the only semi rich person at the bar but he was one of the usual's. "Yes I did and I'd do it again." I let him know. It was so cool to get it off my chest. "Yes, I stole Carly's wallet and she could never ever get it back."

I bragged about it the rest of that night while I got a little drunkish and finally left. The next day I felt like someone was following me so I didn't go stealing at all. When it was dark I decided to go out for some fresh air and so I went to the park. I still had that feeling that someone was walking right behind me but when I turned around nobody was there.

"Who's there?" I asked when I finally reached the park. It was empty and nobody responded. I sat down on a bench and looked at the snow that was falling. Some time passed and I felt a little better. I had time to think in the fresh air and remembered all the happy times off my life. I remembered when I was 8, my father stole some jewelry and sold it at a black market. He had never spend any of the money on me but that one year he got me a birthday cake that said "Sam" on it. He bought it with his own money. It meant so much to me. That somebody finally remembered my birthday. Of course that was the only time somebody remembered my birthday.

I was about to stand up when I felt a something against my head. I turned around to see a guy holding a gun at my head ready to shoot. "Who are you?" I asked, "What do you want?"

He didn't answer, I turned to run but now there were a few other guys surrounding me, they were all holding guns. Fear was rushing through my body. I recognized a few of those guys. One of them was the man who was with Carly when I stole her wallet and the other one was Luke, the guy who was always at the bar. "What do you want?" I asked.

"My niece's wallet for one thing." Luke spoke up. "Didn't your parents ever teach you not to gloat to strangers?"

"I don't have the wallet, it's in my boat." I lied.

"No it's not, I searched there already." The first guy with the gun told me.

"Come on Jason, just shoot her." One of the guys told him.

"Sure thing Sonny." The guy named Jason aimed at me.

"Ok, I surrender, the wallet is in my boat in a secret area. I'll give it to you, just please don't shoot me." I said. The guy named Sonny tilted him head as in motioning Jason to do something. Jason put his gun in his pocket and grabbed my arm.

"You want to take her Sonny?" He asked.

"No, you do your job." Sonny told Jason as Sonny and Luke walked away. Jason started dragging me back to the docks, my boat. When we stepped into my boat, everything was a mess. The first thing I did was beg Jason to let me check on my brother first, when I did Danny was still asleep and his room was not as messy as all others.

"Where's the wallet?" Jason asked me. I asked Jason if he wants some coffee or anything but he refused. I tried to be nice but he was growing impatient. He definitely wasn't the talkative type but he did manage to ask me a question: "Why do you care so much about your brother?"

"He's my blood. He's really sweet and nice but he's mentally challenged." I let him know as I continued with my story. I let him know how I found Danny in my mothers basement and how I needed money to pay for Danny's schools. I also let him know how hard it was for Danny and how other kids make fun of him. Jason showed some reaction to it. His face was emotionless but his eyes were saddened. Tears started falling down my eyes. The memories of Danny coming home in tears or how I random guy tried to beat Danny up, or the memory of how I got the call that Danny was in a hospital because somebody beat him up, it all made me cry. Jason's eyes showed concern. I tried to walk away, to find the wallet and give it to him. Jason grabbed by arm and pulled me closer to himself. I was lost in the moment as I started staring into his eyes, he kissed me.

The moment didn't end and everything was moving so fast. Jason started removing my shirt and I started removing his. I suddenly pulled away as I remembered about my rape. I remembered how one of dad's friend came over and raped me as I cried for him to stop. I reminded myself that this was different and I got back to undressing Jason. It was moving faster then ever expected and before I knew it I was shirtless standing in front of him while he was shirtless too. A cell phone rang and Jason picked it up while hugging me. He said a few words into the phone and them hung up. At that time, I noticed that Danny was awake standing in the doorway. Jason pushed me aside and picked up his shirt. He got dressed as I was trying to figure out what has just occurred. Jason asked me for the wallet as I pointed to the kitchen table. He looked around it and he spotted it taped under the table. He got it and left without even saying good bye. I got dressed with even more tears falling down my eyes. Yet another thing in my life went terribly wrong

* * *

_Please leave feedback._


	4. Chapter 4: Wreth

**Chapter 4: Wrath**

It's been a week since that man took the wallet back. What was his name? Oh yeah, Jason.

"Good Morning." Danny said as he came out of his bedroom.

"Morning," I smiled back at him as I put the pancakes into the plate and spilled the last bit of syrup onto them, "Here's breakfast."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I lied. Truth was, I was starving. There was no food in the refrigerator and starvation was knocking on the door. So this was my life. No money, no food, no anything good.

I started feeling unbelievable anger and hate towards everyone I know except for Danny, he's the only blameless person. For the first time ever, I was glad he was mentally challenged. He didn't understand we were both close to starvation, close to terrifying times, close to death. He knew I was always sad but he didn't know why. Like a little kid, he was innocent.

Danny finished his food and went off to school. I was alone at last and could finally cry. I needed to have a good cry. I needed to let everything go. But it didn't help. Crying didn't take away the pain, it made it grow instead.

Hate and Anger. Two feelings surrounded me as I remembered the night last week when Jason took the wallet away. That ass-hole. He pretended to care, acted as if he felt sorry for me. Even his eyes fooled me. I should have know that he only manipulated me so he could get me into bed. I should have seen it coming. If it wasn't for that damn phone call, I would have regretted that night forever.

I got dressed and left the freezing boat. I needed some air, some freedom, some time to think.

I found myself walking into an unknown direction, I didn't know where I was going but as long as my legs lead the way I didn't care. It must have been some good part of town, far away from the docks where my worn-out old boat stood. The houses were amazing, big tall towers, hotels, and other buildings lined the path.

I soon reached a building I have only read about in some old newspaper that I stole. Hyperview Towers. That place was said to be the most expensive place in the whole New York state. Some powerful mobsters lived their, not that I remembered their names.

A familiar face walked out of the front door and headed towards the street. I pretended not to notice him but he saw me.

"Hey, are you okey?"

He must have seen my tears, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said angrily as I continued walking.

"I can help you." he said. "I can take you where ever you need to go, it's too freezing outside for anyone to be walking."

I started feeling even angrier then I did before. That idiot assumes that I need a ride someplace, nothing more then a ride. "I prefer to walk." that came out more then angrily, that sounded like true wrath.

"Are you mad at me? I don't know why you would be, but are you?" the stupidest question/comment I have ever heard.

I couldn't hold back. I turned to face that insensitive mother-fucker, "Yes, actually, I am. You came to my boat last week, tried to seduce me when I was in a vulnerable state just so you could get that damn wallet back."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Anybody with even half a brain would know that you're rich, you're family, you're boss, everybody in your life is rolling in money."

What does that have to do with anything?" He asked angrily.

I couldn't hold back, tears started rolling down my face. Some froze on my cheeks as the winter wind flew by, "While all of you roll around in riches, I'm fucking starving to death. Yes, today I made my brother the last bit of food there was left. I'm too broke to even feed him tomorrow. Did you know that? Did you know that I haven't ate in like three day? I bet you didn't. But after all, it's not like you would care about anyone of lower class then yourself. So go back to your perfect little life and pretend like you never met me. It shouldn't be that hard." I yelled.

My head started spinning as my stomach grred from the hunger, starvation.

Jason looked at me for a long time. His eyes, the same sad eyes they were that day last week. Misleading, a total lie.

"I want you to move in with me." He said as he touched my hand. Was he joking? He looked serious but I couldn't be sure.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have the perfect life. Maybe you could make it better." He said as he walked me into the warm building. Warm, something I haven't felt in a long time.

The wrath was now slowly returning to anger, and then less then that. Soon, that evil little sin was gone.


	5. Chapter 5: Envy

Chapter 5: Envy

Danny and I have been living with Jason Morgan for like a week now. Of course, I had my own bedroom, as well as Danny. Jason was nice to us. For some unknown reason I started to trust him, like him.

"You look like you're cold." Jason said as he threw a blanket over my shoulders. A sudden warmth.

"Thank you." that was all I could mutter out.

"It's no problem." he said to me and walked out of the room.

Then the door opened and Carly Corinthos walked in.

"What is she still doing here?" Carly asked Jason when she thought I wasn't listening.

"She lives here, remember."

"Well, I really think you shouldn't put up with charity cases like her. I feel bad for her and all but you know she could be just using you." Carly said.

Carly would come by every single day, and everyday she would say the same thing, that I was using Jason. And everyday, I would do the same thing, leave.

"I'm going out." I said as I grabbed my coat and left the penthouse. I took the elevator downstairs and left the building.

I started walking towards my usual direction, Kelly's diner, but then I noticed what time it was. Danny would be coming home from school soon so I figured I could go and pick him up.

I turned around and started walking towards the school. It was cold, the freezing wind was blowing in my face. It seemed like I was walking for hours, but it was only minutes.

"Hi Sam." Danny said when he came out of the big building. A building that was more like a prison.

"Hey Honey." I walked over to him and took his hand. Like a mother, I walked him home.

Home. How easy was it for me to think of Jason's penthouse as home. Home is where the heart is, or so everyone always says. But to me, home was where everybody hated me and only one person seemed to defend me, protect me, and that was Jason.

I couldn't think of it anymore. A part of me wanted to become a family with the man who took me in. But we were just friends and nothing more can be made out of that.

Danny and I reached the building and walked in.

--

The next day, Carly came over. Again. And once again she had her bag of bullshit.

"Jason. She can't possible keep you warm at night. She's just using you. Come on. Sex with that little slut can't be all that." she said when she didn't know I was standing outside the door to the room.

I snapped, I couldn't handle it. "You know what Carly. I'm sick of all your crap."

"Well good for you. Maybe you could move out now." She shot back at me.

I wasn't going to give up, "You always assume that I'm using Jason. He's my friend and the only person who doesn't treat me like trash. I would never use him."

"Whatever." Carly said, "But if you ever hurt my friend I'll kill you." she said and walked out of the penthouse.

"Are you okey?" Jason asked as he came closer, "Carly's a little crazy sometimes. She'll get nicer once she'll see what I see in you."

"I envy her. She's got the perfect like, the perfect husband. Even perfect kids. I understand why she treats me the way she does." I said and it was true, I did envy her.

"You're so much better then her." Jason said as he leaned in and kissed me for the first time ever. 


	6. Chapter 6: Lust

Chapter 6: Lust

Jason kissed me and it took me by surprise. I couldn't believe he did it, but it was so good.

Days have passed since then and I couldn't forget about the kiss. I dreamed about it, I thought about it, I even relived it. Every time I would look at him, the kiss would replay in my memory, over and over and over.

It seemed like Jason thought about it too. Every time he would look at me, his face would get one shade pinker. Sometimes he would smile at me. At other times he would ignore me or start talking about something useless, like the weather.

And then there was today, or shell I say tonight. Danny was on a field trip with his school, they all went to London for the weekend. Jason and I were stuck alone in his luxurious penthouse.

"Are you coming?" Jason yelled from downstairs.

I put on the earring he gave me and headed down. I was dressed formally. A black sparkly gown with high splits down both sides. High heals and amazing jewelry.

I arrived at the foot of the stairs and looked at Jason. He looked different. After extending my hand, he softly took it and we both headed out the door. Jason was dressed in a tux and looked really amazing.

We didn't talk on the way to the restaurant. He wasn't the type to talk and I didn't want to bother him. When we arrived, Jason stepped out of the limo and opened my door for me. The driver could have done it but he chose to do it himself, I was truly impressed.

"Reservations?" A man asked as soon as we stepped into the restaurant.

"Two under Morgan."

"Oh Yes. Of Course. Right this way." the man said and lead us to a private table for two.

We sat, talked, ordered our food, talked some more, ate, continued talking. And before the night was over, we were friends like no other.

I suddenly started respecting him. Jason wasn't the type to talk but now that he opened up, I was surprised at what I found out. He told me about his childhood. His alcoholic brother who nearly ended his life. His many shootings for the Corinthos mob. Suddenly, I wasn't the only one with problems.

We arrived back at the penthouse and I saw vulnerability in Jason's eyes. I felt bad for opening up old wounds. All I could think of was how he has helped me and I needed to help him.

Jason came to me and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol, the vine from the restaurant. A could have pushed him away if I wanted, but he was hurt and I didn't want to hurt him more. A part of me enjoyed it, all of me enjoyed it, but I was too afraid to admit it to myself. My life was hell as it had been, I didn't want to realize I found someone because I had a fear of losing him, the way I lost everything and everyone else. Danny was always the only person who I cared about and cared about me. And now Jason has came along and I started feeling for him.

The kiss got intenser and the next thing I knew, I was taking off his shirt while he took of mine. Everything moved way to fast and before I could stop myself, I was laying naked on his bed and he was on top of me.

Jason moved inside of me and I didn't want him to stop. I liked it, loved it. Amazing sex, that was what we had.

Once we were done, Jason fell asleep. I got out of bed. The feelings I felt were about to erupt, like a volcano. I went downstairs.

A slut, that is what I felt like I was. Nothing more then a slut. How easy I was. Jason flashed his little puppy dog sad eyes and I jumped his dick faster then I could even imagine.

Dirty.

I heard noises coming from Sonny's penthouse. After all, the walls were paper thin. It seemed like Sonny got home and was mad at one of his employees, maybe someone betrayed him or something.

I walked towards the door and listened. Footsteps clicked closer and then a knock on the door. I opened the door and Sonny was standing there.

"Is Jason home?" he asked.

"He's asleep. Do you want me to wake him up?" I asked.

"Yeah, please." Sonny said as he came closer. I knew he wanted to get into the penthouse. I took a step backwards and that large old rug slipped from under my feet. I could feel myself falling, and then a catch.

Sonny's arms wrapped around my waist, "Are you okey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I muttered out but it seemed like Sonny didn't hear me. He was looking in my eyes, like he was hypnotized. Suddenly, his lips came closer to mine and I was paralyzed by shock. A kiss.

"That home wrecking whore." I could hear Carly said in the background. Her voice was sad and angry, betrayed.

Lust. That's all it was. Sonny lusted after me, and I allowed it. More then that. I lusted after both, Jason and Sonny. 


	7. Chapter 7: Sloth

Chapter 7: Sloth

So it was all clear now. After Sonny kissed me and Carly walked in, they had a fight. Good thing Jason is a deep sleeper, he didn't even wake up. Now I was sitting on the living room couch when I heard someone walking outside the penthouse. The sound of Sonny's door opening and slowly closing hit my ears. For a minute I thought that someone brock in because of the way they walked. Slow, silent, heavy. Noone who is supposed to be there is that careful.

I opened to door of the penthouse and stepped out.

"Max." I said silently when I saw him laying on the ground. From the look of it, someone hit him upside the head. I went closer to him and checked for his pulse, he was still ok, just unconscious.

Then I saw some man, some one I've never seen before, came out of Sonny and Carly's penthouse. He was holding scissors in his hands. The man saw me and ran. He accidentally dropped the scissors on the carpet floor.

When he was out of sight, I went to the scissors and picked them up. They had strands of hair on them and then at that time, I knew I had to hide. The hair looked like Carly's and she knew that I envied her. If she would come out of her penthouse and see me holding the scissors, she would accuse me of trying to kill her or something.

I heard footsteps in the background and became frozen by fear.

"You bitch." Carly's voice rang. I turned around to face her and saw that someone has chopped her hair off. It was uneven and messy. "You jealous bitch. What, you wanted my man and decided to make me ugly?"

I was speechless. My voice got stuck in my throat and no sound would come out.

"I can't believe you. Jason was a fool to trust you." Carly screamed and Sonny came out of the penthouse.

"What the hell is up with you two?" He said and then looked at Carly, "What the hell is up with your hair?"

"She cut it." Carly cried pointing to me. "See, she still has the scissors."

Jason's penthouse door opened and Jason stepped out, "What the hell is all the yelling about?"

"Sam attacked Carly." Sonny said and Jason looked at me. His eyes now showed hate.

I should have ran when I saw the scissors, but sloth took over my body. I should have said something to prove my innocence, but once again, sloth took over my voice. 


	8. Chapter 8: Pride

Chapter 8: Pride

Jason hated me now. He really, really hated me. I could almost see a fire burning in his eyes. A fire that wanted to burn me. Destroy me.

"More out!" He shouted, "I want you gone out of my place and out of my life."

"I didn't do it," I finally got some guts to stand up for myself, "I saw who did but it wasn't me."

"How can you even lie to me after all this. I took you in from the freezing cold. I became your friend after you robbed my friend, and now. What the hell do you do to repay me? You try to destroy Carly."

He was wrong, so wrong. But what the hell, it's not like he'll believe me even if I did tell him the truth.

Suddenly I saw a figure moving behind Jason. His back was turned to the penthouse door and the man behind him was lurking with a gun in his hands.

"Jason, move out the way." that was all I could mutter out.

"What the fuck. You do this to me, to my friends who are like my family, and now you ask me to move out of your highness way? You make me sick."

I saw the man behind him, with his gun pointed at Jason. The same man that cut Carly's hair.

I had too much pride to let him shoot Jason. Even though I hated him at this moment, I was too full of pride to let Jason die. I grabbed a gun from the desk and aimed it at the man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jason asked.

"Protecting your sorry ass." I said and fired the gun.

Surprisingly, the man ran and wasn't hit.

I saw Jason fall to the ground. Only then I realized what I've done. The bullet missed the man and hit Jason instead.

I threw down the gun and walked out because now I just had too much pride to explain to him that I really protected him rather then shot him. 


	9. Chapter 9: Pathway to Hell

Chapter 9: Pathway to Hell 

This is me, I thought to myself, this is my life. Sitting in this gloomy courtroom I recapped the event of my life since I arrived to Port Charles. Life was easy back then, I stole things and sold them later. That's how I made my money. I lived from ship to ship, from street to street. It was always Danny and me.

Danny, the thought came to my mind. How is Danny right now? Is he safe? Is he warm? Is he fed? Noone can answer those questions, not anymore.

I traded the simple life for love, that stupid thing called love. I loved him, I truly did, but I was just his slut, the girl who he lusted. (No, I'm not talking about Danny) I did everything for love. I could have killed for love. I tried to kill for love.

"Everybody rise, Judge Charlandos has made her decision." The boy said. I rose to my feet and touched my stomach as something in my heart jumped. The memories from my past resurfaced in my head as I rethought my actions.

They say noone can make a deal with anyone who they have never seen, but that is exactly what I did, I made a deal with the devil. I thought that anything I did was for Danny, he needed me, he still does. I tried to be his sister, his mother, his father, his brother, and even his guardian angel. I wished that I could steel from a really rich person and get lots of money, but instead I lost more then I gained. I always wanted to find a rich man who would love me, but instead he hates me. The names of the seven deadly sins rang in my head as I recounted all of my recent sins. Greed. Oh I was so damn greedy. I really shouldn't have stolen Carly's wallet. But then again, that sin didn't destroy me as much as some others did.

Then there was gluttony. I really shouldn't have bragged to Luke about stealing that wallet, it only landed me in lots of trouble.

Then came wrath. I made Jason feel bad for me with wrath and at the time, that sin looked like a savior. Now I know that if I wouldn't have had wrath, I would never be in this mess.

Awww. And then there was envy. Envy was a sin I should have kept hidden. If noone would have known, I wouldn't be here.

And Lust. Sweet lust. I thought it was lust. Later I realized that I can't live without thinking about him. Sweet little lust. If I wouldn't have let Sonny kiss me, Jason and I would still be together, and there would be no lust.

Sloth of course. Couldn't forget that now could I? Sloth. Carly knew I envied her, she thought I lusted her husband. If I were her, I too would accuse me. She did what came natural. All the clues pointed at me. Sweet little me. I was too damn sloth full to explain myself or run and seek cover.

And then the last sin. The most destructive sin. Pride. If only I would have made Jason turn around and see the man. If only I would have explained it to him that I did save him.

Well, it all didn't matter anymore. I started listening to the judge speak. And only then did I realize just how much trouble I was in.

"We find the defended, Samantha McCall, guilty of robbery, assault, and attempted murder." The judge said.

I turned to face Jason and he turned around when he saw me. He was still hurt.

The cops came to get me. To take me to prison. I touched my stomach again, as if I would have been hiding a secret. I was hiding a secret. A secret I didn't want anyone to know. It was my secret. Jason's child was now growing inside me. Funny how a one night stand left me pregnant. But noone knew. My baby and I will be ok.

The cops started leading me into my cell and I walked in. I went down the pathway of hell. I went to hell and there was no way out.

The End


End file.
